A Lost Paradise
by Kyo-Momo-Chan
Summary: This an original story but peopel say my stories are a lot like sukisho and it is a great influence of mine!
1. Sketch

A Lost Paradise

1. Sketch

(Scene: Darkness)

Akiko: (thoughts) The common thoughts that plague the mind. I really thought there was nothing wrong with me that I knew what happiness was and now I know I never knew the meaning or even felt it. Now with this mark on my neck the symbol of someone else compassion or at least what I thought was compassion and then the next day being told that there was nothing there to begin with it well it has killed me inside. Maybe I should tell the whole story.

(Courtyard)'

Kami: Aki-Chan! Do you want some fish? I'll give you fish if you come out here!

Akiko: I'm not coming out like this!

Kami: Please!

Akiko: (Comes out in dress and hugs Kami) Ok for you!

(Thwack)

Yukiko: Hands off Aki!

Akiko: Ow! What the heck!

Kami: Aki-Chan is you Ok…

Yukiko: Trying to corrupt Kami's mind with your perverseness!

Akiko: I want fish! Didn't you say there would be fish?

Yukiko: Oh my god your just like a freaking cat Aki!

Kami: Kitty! (Gives Aki fish)

Akiko: Yah!

(Bell chime)

Akiko: NOO! I have to wear this to class!

Kami: Aww Aki-Chan your cute!

Akiko: I'm a boy in a dress!

Yukiko: Well if the shoe fits!

Kami: Were goanna be late for geometry again!

Akiko: Ack! Run!

(Take off running to next class)

Akiko: Hey I can't run in this! (Runs into person) Oh sorry! (Looks up) (Thoughts: And that's when I knew I was in love.) Excuse me sorry!

Takeo: Its Ok.

Akiko: Well see yah! (Runs off)

(Geometry)

Prof. Perkins: Well seems your late again and what a marvelous dress your wearing. Hopefully it won't clash with the colors in my office were you will be after class.

Akiko: Ugggh

Prof. Perkins: Be seated.

(Office P.P)

Akiko: Hello. (Pulls ribbon out of hair)

Prof. Perkins: (drops book on Aki's head) Aki-Chan why are you in a dress? Do you know how it looks on me? The faculty is going to think I'm influencing my nephew in a wrong way.

Akiko: What?

Prof. Perkins: Never mind.

Akiko: What do you want?

Prof. Perkins: I was going to ask you if…

(Intercom: Akiko please report to Drama room)

Akiko: Got to go!

Prof, Perkins: Take that damn thing off!

(Drama)

Akiko: Nice save!

Kami: Yep!

Yukiko: Yes well you owe us cake!

Akiko: Ugghh.

Kami: Kitty cake!

Akiko: (Hugs Kami) For you I'd bake a dozen kitty cakes.

Yukiko: Get the hell off Kami! (Kicks Akiko)


	2. Shade

2.Shade

(Street)

Akiko: Uggh! Finally I'm in some damn street clothes.

Chyio: Ha! I have pictures!

Akiko: Give me! Give me!

Chiyo: Nope!

Akiko: DAAAMMMIEEEENNNN!

Chiyo: (beats Akiko) Damn it! I told you to stop that!

Akiko: Nami-chan Chiyo is hurting me!

Nami: Aww poor Aki-chan!

Yukiko: (Joins in beating up Akiko) What did I tell you about touching Nami!

(Later)

Akiko: (Covered in bandages) I'm in pain.

Chiyo: If you would watch your step you wouldn't fall down stairs.

Akiko: You beat me up then threw me down stairs!!!!!!!

Chiyo: Do you remember that Yukiko?

Yukiko: Nope!

Akiko: Nami you saw didn't you!

Nami: Umm…I don't remember. There was this butterfly and when I was done watching it it was gone.

Akiko: Nami……..

Yukiko: Lets go out and eat at the japaneese food .

Akiko: Yay! Wait I'm broke.

Nami: My daddy bought it.

Akiko: So that means……

Nami: We start tommarow.

Akiko: Say what?

Yukiko: Nami's dad got us jobs.

Akiko: Ok what are they.

Nami: Yuki is the cashier, You, Chiyo and I are gonna serve customers. Oh and my dad is making his hostesses dress up in kimono's for a themed restraunt.

Akiko: What about me?

Nami: You too. Were going to get fitted after dinner.

Akiko: Yay! Onagi!

(Later)

Akiko: Why me!!!!(Is in floral Kimono with rose in hair.)

Nami: I said we were gonna be in a kimono.(Is black with lily print)

Chiyo: I think it suits you.(Is in green kimono with gold trim0

Akiko: How ya doin in there Yuki?

Yukiko: I'm not wereing this.

Nami: Aww come on!

(Chiyo is dragged out)

(Akiko bursts out laughing)

Akiko; What the hell are you wearing!!!!!!

Yukiko: Shut UP!(Is in bright pink kimono with white cherry blossom tree)

Akiko: (is laughing uncontolably) That is so hilarious!

Nami: Aww its cute!

Yukiko: Be quite!

Akiko: So now what?

Nami: Well we take the other three sets and we were a diffrnet one every day.

Akiko: No I ment what are we doing?

Yukiko: Your going home!

Akiko: Aww I wanna stay over!

Chiyo Yukiko: NO!

(Akiko is thrown out)

Akiko: Wait my clothes!!!! Aww!(walks down the street towards apartments) Great I'm in a kimono walking down a city street where everybody can see me. (Crosses the street and then there is a flash of light)


End file.
